This application relates generally to novel compounds and, more particularly to compounds which are useful as dyes and as intermediates for the preparation of compounds which are useful in photographic applications.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide novel compounds.
It is another object of the invention to provide compounds which are useful as dyes.
It is a further object to provide compounds which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of compounds which are useful in photography.